The Return Of The Tamer Zick
by Godismetons
Summary: Spoiler alert! After Zick lost his powers he became a normal Kid again. Now he turned into a teenager and he got a relation with Elena. Everything was normal in his life till something weird happened on the date with Elena and Zick.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

_This text means it's a __thought_

Chapter 1 

The bell rings and everybody packet his or her backpack.

The group teenagers walked out of the classroom and left the school building while passing a 17 year old girl with orange hair waiting for her boyfriend.

Most of the other girls knows her already and said hi to her as there stopped one boy.

"Zick." the girl said with a big smile on her face.

"hi there." Zick said with a cool face to his girlfriend Elena.

"you didn't forgot your promise, did you.?" Elena said as she turned to walk away with her boyfriend.

"of course not! I already rent a boat this morning." "really! You're the best Zick!" Elena replied when she almost tackelt him with and hug.

_If Teddy saw this he would be so jealous that I got a boyfriend before he got an girlfriend. Plus Zick does so many romantic things with me._

"how's it at your school? Still problems with math?" Zick asked to break the silence between the two.

"well, since the Keepers school is almost done it became way better." while she said that she noticed Zick's reaction and started immediately another story.

"but you're doing well with that karate thing on school, aren't you." "yeah, I do my best…" Zick said a little absently.

_Zick… you're still not over it, aren't you…?_

Zick shaked is head and smiled again "sorry, for that. I'm over it. It doesn't matter that I'm not an Tamer anymore. I gave it up for something very important, for you."

Elena started to blush.

"and now I have you as my girlfriend, why should I wish for more." Elena had now totally turned red.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

Btw: this story is based on the comic so if things are a little different from de cartoon you know that that's because of the differ between the comic and the cartoon.

Chapter 2: the Kiss

After the walk home they took their bicycles and started the travel towards sea.

"you didn't pay too much for this, did you?" Elena asked her company while riding her nice new bicycle.

"just enjoy it, Elena. I'm sure you will like it." _if she knew I kept money back for longer than 3 months for this she would not even set one step on the boat before she paid the half of it._

"you're not telling everything, Zick! What did you do for this boat trip?"

"okay, okay! I've skipped the first class for it. But it was a useless class anyway." _I can't be honest with her now but I tell her the truth after this._

They arrived at the port and the boat was waiting for them with an well-dressed captain ready to take the steering wheel.

"oh, that's sooo romantic!" Elena almost cried with an dreaming face.

"that's not everything yet. Hop on." Zick said while he gave her a hand.

The boat started to sail out. "we'll see the sunset at sea." "re- really!" "it'll start in an hour."

Elena hugged her boyfriend and hadn't planned to ever let him go.

This was it, the perfect moment. Just him and her all alone on the beautiful sea. She dreamed of this and now it is really happening.

She finally released Zick after she realized that she was hugging him for longer than 5 minutes.

"I… I did not really mind that hug…" Zick said with an red head.

Elena smiled "don't push your luck." She said and pushed him away.

They both laughed and chatted till the sunset started.

Elena leaned against Zick and Zick started to blush and put his arm around her.

"I love you Elena" Zick said while holding her a little more tight against himself.

"I love you too Zick" she replied.

Elena started to laid her head against his chest little by little.

And then it started. With the rumble of the boat, the red sunlight on their faces which's coming closer and closer to each other. Their hearts were pounding in their chests. Zick and Elena closed their eyes and then the kiss.

This is the end of chapter 2.

Hope you did enjoy


	3. Chapter 3: An old friend brings trouble?

Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter. About the monsters I may in this story most of them do already exist in the real story but if that's not so I'll worn ya ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: an old friend brings trouble?

After the kiss they stared at each other for an long time until the sun was totally down.

And then there was a huge bang. They both saw it came from the place they both know very well.

"The hall of the hundred doors!" Elena cried out loud."What's going on there?"

"It looks like there is something attacking it." Zick said calmly.

Without noticing they've changed direction because the captain was looking for were the bang came from.

"I can see some Tamers flying on Flyvans, but I can't see who's flying." Elena said while peering in the distance.

Zick suddenly felt an hard and painful heartbeat going through his body.

_Wha- what was that! _"kga" The boy grasp his chest with one hand and laid the other hand on his head. _what's going on with my head and heart? _"uuugh"

"Zick, there is something wrong in The hall of the hundred doors. I think you're right about that they are probably attacked by something or someone." Elena said not noticing her boyfriend was not feeling well.

"maybe we have to take a look there so we can help. Even if we're- Zick!" Elena noticed Zick leaning against the railing and grasp his chest with an pale face.

Elena started to flood him with questions "Zick what's going on? Are you okay?"

"yeah… I'm okay. I just need to catch my breath. I'll be okay." _ Although I still don't get what's going on with me._

Zick decided to sit down for a minute while the sight on the mountain where in secret The hall of the hundred doors waswere coming closer.

"an Flyvan is hit by an Dom-ray and it is coming closer!" "ha?" Zick stood up again and saw a familiar girl in the air coming closer.

"it looks like she going to crash… on us!" Zick said worried while leaning back to get an hold on the railing.

The two girls screamed and Elena took cover in Zick's arms and he kept her tight to himself ready for impact.

The girl Crashed upon the boat and something invisible damaged the boat and water flew all over the place.

The wounded girl slide of the invisible creature. "Zick, Elena? What are you guys doing here?"

"L- Lay! That can't be" Zick stuttered. "great to see you too. I haven't see you ones you were captured by Sinistro and lost you're Dom."

"I- I know… Elena was the only one I've remained contact with." Zick answered.

"You've grown so handsome! You're 17 now, aren't you? And you're on an date with Elena? Have your face became paler in those years? Are you studying now? And how are your parents doing? And…" "Stop!" Zick almost cried out. "enough! Keep those questions for another time. What's going on with The hall of the hundred doors?"

"wait. Where's the captain? He should have noticed something have crashed on his boat." Elena interrupted the two. "and how about your wounds. We should nurse those."

"it looks like the captain fainted by the impact" Zick said while looking through the porthole in the back of the bridge.

Another jolt of pain shot through his body. "aahu" Zick leaned against the bridge with both hands and faced the wall. _What's going on! The pain is becoming worse. But it's changing… _he shook his head. _I need to focus. I have to find something which we can nurse Lay with. Maybe in the bridge._

_There is probably an _First Aid bo_x or something._

"say Lay, what is happening in The hall?" Elena asked while Lay sat down.

"I've found it!" Zick said while walking toward Lay with an first Aid box. "this will do for now."

"I'll take care of Lay. If you'll take care of the FLyvan." Elena told Zick.

"uhm Elena… I can't see monster, remember?" Zick said a little irritated.

"it doesn't matter what you do! Just do something else!" Elena replied becoming a little angry.

Than Zick realized that she had to undress with an wound on that position and turned away with an red head. "sorry didn't realized that…" "it's okay Zick." Lay and Elena replied at the same time.

"I'll find a way to stop this boat before we ascend." _For heaven's sake, this pain is so weird. I feel so weak and powerful at once. _Zick found a way to stop the engine. _ This will do. _Zick was just about to return to the two girl to check if there were finished with treating the wound when Zick saw an funny vision. _The hall of the hundred doors… Tamers… are fighting something… a few are hurt just like Lay… _"aaah…" Zick fainted and fell down.

"ha? What was that sound? Did Zick dropped something?" Elena said while standing up to take a look. Lay followed her. They both entered the bridge and found Zick lay on the floor. "Zick! What's going on!" Elena hurried toward Zick "Wake up Zick! Wake up!" she was shaking him so he would wake up. And it worked. "kga, what's going on?" Zick groaned. "I… I fainted after…" Zick shocked and was totally woke up now. "after I saw an vision! I saw an vision!" "what's so special about that? You had so many of them all the time when you were with us" Lay answered pedantic. "yes but I hadn't had one since my powers were gone"

There was an long silence between the three.

"wait an minute. We're at the place where I gave up my powers… after that the whole ship blew up… what happened to my powers? Did they disappeared, or… are they still here?" Zick looked out of the porthole. His eyes turned red and he stared at the water. "Z- Zick your eyes are RED!" Elena told Zick.

Zick walked toward the water like he was hypnotized. _The pain is immense and the power is so close…_

"k… kha…" Zick groaned "are you okay Zick?" Elena asked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zick screamed out of pain and grasp his chest as he fell over the railing into the water. "ZIIIIICK!" Elena shouted out as she tried to catch Zick. "Elena, it's no use. We have to go after him if we want to take him out of the water. But maybe he have to do this. Maybe…" Lay said to Elena when she pulled her away from the water and try to comfort her.

The end of chapter 3…


End file.
